This application is directed to securing flanged components to each other and coupling those components to another structure. More particularly this application is directed to using V-band clamps to mount components to a structure.
When two flanged components are engaged with each other it is often necessary to ensure that a good seal is created at the interface of the respective flanges. A V-band clamp can be used for this purpose. Once the flanged components are secured to each other, it may be necessary to attach those components to another structure. This can be a challenge when the flanged components must be installed on a structure having a cluttered environment around the attachment site thereby making it difficult and time consuming to properly install or remove the components on the structure. Additionally the flanged components may be very heavy, which can make it difficult to properly position the components on the structure. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that simplifies the process of sealingly engaging two flanged components and attaching those components to another structure.